1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible pouches for packaging a product and, more specifically, to a holder with integral gripper for transporting a flexible pouch during a manufacturing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. Examples of containers include a cup, a metal can, a plastic bottle, a glass bottle or a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers due to their shape, size, shelf life and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is made from a flexible material, preferably a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. An outer layer of the material may include preprinted information, such as a logo or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The pouch may be formed and/or filled using conventionally known manufacturing techniques, such as a horizontal form-fill-seal machine with a single or multiple lanes, a flat bed pre-made pouch machine, a vertical form-fill machine, or the like. The pouch includes a front panel joined to a back panel. Edges of the panels, such as a side edge, are joined together using a sealing technique such as bonding or welding.
During the fill/seat process, the pouch is transported through various fill and seal stations using a holder. An example of a type of holder includes a puck or cylindrical cup, into which the pouch is placed after it is formed. Another example of a holder is a gripper. The holder supports the pouch through the various fill/seal operations, such as opening, filling, sealing and finishing. The holder supports the weight and volume of the pouch and filler material. An example of a cup is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,015. To fill the pouch, the upper edges of the pouch are spread apart. A concentrated flow of gas may be directed towards the upper edge of the pouch to separate the panels assisted by suction cups and an inward movement of the grippers. The grippers are utilized at the same time to open the pouch. The filled pouch is pulled closed by the outward movement of the grippers and is sealed and finished.
In the past, a simple cup-shaped holder was utilized to transport the pouch, and separate grippers, such as suction cups, were utilized to open the pouch for filling purposes. While this system works, it utilizes several tools. Thus, there is a need in the art for a pouch holder with integral gripper for supporting, transporting, opening and closing of a flexible pouch during a fill and seal manufacturing operation.